


[podfic] in the bone

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began when Corvo started kissing the Mark for luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] in the bone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575140) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



cover art by Kess

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/in%20the%20bone.mp3) | 00:21:03 | 19.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
so this fic is one of the very first I read, and is one of the very few where I can actually buy a sexual relationship between Corvo and the Outsider without suspending MAJOR disbelief. As such, it's one of my favourites. Then I looked at the author's profile, saw that they have blanket permnission for podfic and just about died of happiness. 

I hope you enjoy listening!


End file.
